


DracoQ

by Saligia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saligia/pseuds/Saligia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quotes from Draco, randomly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DracoQ

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter series, the charactors there of, or any products, people, places mentioned herein.

Sure I’ll help you out…the same way you came in.

Oh… Sorry…. Did you mistake me for someone who cares?

I’d tell you to go to hell, but I work there and I don’t want to see you everyday.

Cancel my subscription because I'm tired of your issues.

Should I bring ladder so you can step out of my business?

While all ya talk 'bout me...I sit back & think... DAMN, I got myself a fan club!

Forget safety. Live where you fear to live. Destroy your reputation. Be notorious.

'You can never dampen the enthusiasm of a moron'

"There is no such thing as Black or White magic it’s how you use it"

Draco Doriens Nunquam Titillandus. [Never tickle a sleeping dragon.]

Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons... you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.

Isn't it funny how the word 'politics' is made up of the words 'poli' meaning 'many' in Latin, and 'tics' as in 'bloodsucking creatures'?

I didn’t lose my heart; I misplaced it.

I like being mean to stupid people.

"I am not prejudiced in the least; I hate everyone equally."

"Were you born stupid, or you just try really hard?"

"Treat books well, and they'll serve you for long... and the haunted ones will leave you alone."

Lie, cheat, steal, rinse, repeat.

I don’t have an attitude problem; you have a perception problem.

"Don’t you have anything better to do, instead of pissing me off?"

"I'll tell when I start to care."

"When you die and go to hell, can I have your stuff?"

"I only asked you one favor, to die but you can't even get that right!"

"Tell me, what's it like living in a perpetual haze of stupidity?"

Really that is _SO_ interesting, right moving along.

“Quote me and die!”

"Humans are pitiful creatures."

"Blaze, I love you, really, but if you make one more gay referenced comment on myself, I shall castrate you with a quill... and you know I can AND will."

"Wee, I always dreamed about going into hell... I was usually the torturer rather than the victim in those dreams though."

"I hate to say I told you so... but I bloody told you so."

"Never go to bed mad. Stay up and fight."

"I've never made a mistake in my life; at least never one that I couldn't explain afterwards."

"You're a team player. A save-the-day superhero. I hate people like you."

“I don’t want to be accepted!”

All around me I see nothing but chaos, panic, and disorder. At last my work here is done.

Yes I have issues, and yes I’m OK with that.

Lead me not into temptation... I can find it myself.

“Potter your village called, they want their idiot back."

"But I like insulting people--it's fun."

Due to the budget cuts, the light at the end of the tunnel has been turned OFF!

Shut up and listen, for I will soon rule the world. (Insert evil laugh here)

“Get a taste of religion. Lick a witch.”

"If I could gnaw my ears off. I would."

Making a fool of one's self is not a talent.

“The tongue like a sharp knife... Kills without drawing blood.”

Never trust a vampire with a spork!

**Author's Note:**

> i think Draco is bisexual.


End file.
